


Break The Rules, Charli XCX.

by behappy



Series: Song-Based Fics [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Nudes, Smutty ending, Teething, ambiguous ending, eighteen-year-old!Alec, mundane AU, twenty-year-old!Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 07:10:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7564930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/behappy/pseuds/behappy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec's never been afraid of living, but he's always been afraid of consequences. And being in his senior year of high school makes it nearly impossible to escape the consequences of his actions... with his boyfriend who may or may not trespass onto the campus just to steal Alec for most of the day(s).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break The Rules, Charli XCX.

        "Before I dismiss you, I would like to remind everyone that your senior pictures need to be submitted before the end of the week or your yearbook page will be blank."  
  
        Then the class erupts with shoes squeaking and padding across the floor, making Alec cringe at the awful noise as he leaves the class with the rest of his classmates.  
  
      _daddy's at the back exit c;  
  
        Coming now._  
  
        Alec slips through the crowds of other students, watching girls hike up their beige skirts and the guys loosen their ties. He cuts through the courtyard full of intermingling people and rushes past the gym to reach his boyfriend.  
  
        Alec throws his backpack into the bushes, knowing no one would pick it up as they wouldn't bother to go poking around in the bushes.  
  
        "You look rather--"  
  
        Alec pulls the other in by the lapels of his leather jacket, earning a satisfied hum from the elder as their lips mesh against each other.  
  
        When they separate, Alec quickly grabs his helmet from Magnus and swings his leg over the bike.  
  
        "We're gonna talk about this later." Magnus informs through the intercom after Alec turns the Bluetooth on. "Kissing me doesn't shut me up."  
  
        "Just shut up and drive, Mags."  
  
        The motorcycle roars to life after Alec settles on the seat behind his boyfriend. He holds tightly to Magnus' waist, pressing his feet down onto the support pedals.  
  
        "Ready?"  
  
        "Have been." Alec sasses back, irritation evident in his voice.  
  
        Magnus guns it, the motorcycle taking off hastily.  
  
        Alec leans back, eyes staring up at the blue of the sky through the helmet's clear protector. "Where are we going? Yours or mine?"  
  
        "Ours."  
  
        As they weave through the traffic on the Brooklyn bridge, Alec contemplates the possibility of Magnus realizing that a feeling of warmth blossoms in his chest every time Magnus calls his apartment  _their_  home.  
  
        Alec hums back.  
  
        Magnus had gone wild with the decoration of his apartment, but he hadn't blinked an eye when answering if Alec could choose which pictures to hang in the long hallway. He got to personalize  _their_  apartment.  
  
        Their hallway is decorated with the pictures of them and their friends.  
  
        "I've always loved the one of you and Clary." Magnus runs a shining nail down the wooden frame. "Back when you hated her."  
  
        "I didn't hate her." Alec falls back onto the leather couch.  
  
        Magnus saunters down the hall to sit beside his boyfriend. "Tell Daddy why you're in a bad mood."  
  
        Alec's eyebrows raise, a glare forming on his face. "Magnus."  
  
        "You know I prefer Daddy, but whatever makes  _you_  comfortable."  
  
        The senior pushes the older man away, but Magnus comes back twice as aggressive by gripping Alec closer to his chest.  
  
        "Happy kitty, sleepy kitty." Magnus rocks the other.  
  
        He resists, pinching Magnus' sides and biting his Adam's apple.  
  
        "Bad baby." Magnus scolds, voice gentle like he's cooing.  
  
        Alec falls limp in his boyfriend's grip, his face nuzzled in the crevice between Magnus' neck and chest and he just plants his dead weight on the other.  
  
        "Good, now it's time to talk to Daddy." Magnus wiggles them into an upright position, their bodies squeaking against the smooth leather.  
  
        Alec murmurs something incoherently.  
  
        "Couldn't understand a word you just said."  
  
        "I just want school to be over." Alec complains, sucking on Magnus' collar bone.  
  
        Magnus tugs lightly at his lover's hair. "Are you  _teething_  on me?"  
  
        Alec continues to mouth against Magnus in a sloppy manner, swiping his tongue and sucking on the tanned skin. There's no heat to it, no intentions. Alec's just craving the comfort of sucking on Magnus without judgment, thank you.  
  
        "You  _are_." Magnus coos, cuddling the younger boy to his chest.  
  
        Alec stops his motions, breathing against the new mark. "Shut up, Daddy."  
  
        But Magnus is only endeared. "Feisty baby. I like it."  
  
        Alec heaves himself from the couch, not bothering to help his lover up. "I'm so tired of taking care of everyone's problems."  
  
        He crosses over to the kitchen, emptying the fridge of the fruits they had bought the previous day. "I'm gonna make fruit salad."  
  
        "Oooh, Daddy like."  
  
        "Izzy dumped another boy today and Jace got into a fight with Clary over Simon, but this time it's because Jace and Simon were making out in the gym the other day." Alec rambles, disgust etched onto his face.  
  
        Magnus blanches, assisting his boyfriend by washing the strawberries and raspberries. "I've never liked that one."  
  
        "Simon?" Alec replies, peeling a banana.  
  
        "Yes, that Sherwin is definitely not one of my favorites."  
  
        "Well, he's one of Izzy's, Clary's, and Jace's, so we have to put up with his shit." Alec gripes, voice laced with venom.  
  
        Magnus raises an eyebrow. "I'm sensing a bit more ferocity than necessary."  
  
        Alec begins slicing the banana, dropping the pieces of fruit into the glass bowl set in front of the chopping bowl. "I can hate whoever I want,  _Daddy_."  
  
        "Daddy doesn't like this."  
  
        "And Daddy shouldn't cause his baby's in a bad mood."  
  
        From the living room, Alec hears his phone going off. The screamo warns him that it's his brother.  
  
        "What?" Alec spits.  
  
        "You've got two more hours of detention for ditching again." The blond replies, calm despite his brother's aggravation. "And Clary broke up with me."  
  
        "And, let me guess, you're now fucking Simon?"  
  
        "Well, the whole school knows that now."  
  
        Alec ends the call, dropping the phone down on the couch.  
  
        "I finished cutting the strawberries." Magnus informs after Alec comes bounding into the kitchen.  
  
        "Stop with the salad."  
  
        Magnus frowns, his face contorting into confusion. "But--"  
  
        "And fuck me instead."  
  
        His lover pauses and stares at him in awe.  
  
        "Daddy like?" Alec drawls, working on the buttons of his collared shirt.  
  
        Magnus gawks at Alec as he removes his shirt, exposing his chest. "Daddy like a lot."  
  
        "Good." Alec reaches over, taking one of Magnus' ring-clad hands and tugging him towards the bedroom.

* * * *

  
        "I think," Alec breathes as Magnus continues to mouth against Alec's exposed skin just above his boxer's waistband. "Now's a good time to--"  
  
        "Let Daddy blow you?" Magnus purrs.  
  
        Alec gasps sharply, instantly reaching to grab a hand full of Magnus' hair. "Um, I--"  
  
        "You're so hard for me, baby." Magnus begins sucking a wet spot into his boxers.  
  
        "I may have--" He groans. "Accidentally sent a-- Oh, Daddy, yes-- AnudetoRaphaelandhesentoneback."  
  
        "WHAT?"  
  
[Two hours later, Raphael ends up with a black eye and a dick Sharpie'd onto his forehead.]


End file.
